Shugo Chara: Moonlight's Requiem
by Serulean
Summary: Ever since Ikuto had left to find their father, the lonely Utau kept herself busy by dealing with her career or hanging out with either Amu or Kukai. Until recently when a new challenge arises around town. Someone stole something dedicated to her, sparking a rivalry with her. Why is this Phantom Thief stealing? And will Utau be able to stop them? UtauXOC.
1. Chapter 1 - Encounter

Quick admin note; hi there, everyone! Thank you for taking out the time to read this! I'm an aspiring writer, and well, I'm here to write and all! That's obvious, aha. This is a first time for me and with my recent fondness of Shugo Chara's Utau Hoshina, I decided to write a fanfic regarding her. I know not many people are fond of others inserting characters they made up into stories, but I hope and believe the character I've made will bring joy to those that read! I welcome reviews all around, so please help me to improve my writing.P.S., I had to upload this a second time. I messed up the first time.

* * *

Her voice—it was always so lovely.

Amu stared in a daze at her best friend—Utau Hoshina. The Idol that gave birth to many songs. Amu smiled, "Good job, Utau!" chimed the three little Guardian's at the pinkette's side.

"Thank you," the blonde responded genuinely.

"Although… We've been waiting here for quite some time, haven't we, Utau?" Amu blinked.

The two girls stared at each other before looking down, recalling why they were here at night—at 11:35 PM. The reason these two were out late was because they were supposed to bust someone new to the scene. All over Tokyo, this man that people deemed as a magnificent Phantom Thief, had been stealing priceless items. And finally he had hit the town the Guardians all lived in. Yesterday, the Phantom Thief left a note at the museum saying he'd steal the Sapphire Butterfly that was made in Utau's honor.

No one knew when he was coming—he arrived like a black cat appearing under a streetlight. None of us knew how he got there, but when he made it, the cops had him cornered. The police couldn't even stop him; he played his tricks and toyed with them. They couldn't stop him—none of them. When the lights went off, then he began his exhibition. Utau gave chase after him, seeing that he left out of the room. There, the two eventually met on top of the roof top. She recalled that moment in detail… How he stared at her with an awestruck face. Right before he complimented her with a snarky remark.

That began their little face off.

No one could stop him—not even her. Not even when she transformed into Lunatic Charm. The way he was able to match her Nightmare Lorelei with his own counterattack and swift dodging irritated her.

Yet, at the same time, it made her smirk.

When Amu caught onto this, she blinked out of confusion, "Utau?"

"Heh…" The blonde raised her head and stared at Amu now, "We'll definitely catch him."

For Amu, this was out of the blue. No one really stole around their town. At least not like this. Although she wasn't about to let her best friend take on this alone. Nikaidou Yukari, wife of Yuu Nikaidou, had witnessed everything that went down—she was the one that contacted Amu and asked her to help out Utau with her plans after all.

But for Utau, this was a challenge. The guy had already humiliated her, and took something valuable. She couldn't let him make away with something else—not this time. Not if she was going to beat him and prove that this criminal was no match for her.

Within the museum once again, things were on high alert. Not just from the Guardians' end—the cops were inside waiting for the man with a small group of people hanging around outside.

The Phantom Thief had left his card there, "Tonight, the Aqua Diamond will be mine—Ace of Nights."

That let them know he was coming—that the challenge was on for the three parties. It was him versus Utau and the police. But where would he approach from…? No one really knew, not even Utau nor Mrs. Nikaidou.

As the two girls waited, footsteps could be heard rushing their way.

"Amu," Utau said calmly, "Get ready."

"Alright!"

"My Heart: Unlock!"

Both girls had undergone their Character Transformations—Utau was in her Lunatic Charm form and Amu in her Amulet Heart form. Both of their guards were up, waiting for the speculated man to enter the room.

* * *

Once someone had rushed through the doors, Mrs. Nikaidou Yukari, "Utau! Amu!" Called out the manager.

"Miss Sanjo!" Amu was surprised by the sudden of the lady.

While Utau bit her lip, "Mrs. Nikaidou, weren't you down on floor 1?"

"I was," she began, "But that Thief! He's in the building!"

This was it… It was time to begin. The three women waited on guard—the Aqua Diamond was with them. Mrs. Nikaidou left the doors open. The floor they were on was the fourth floor; most of the gems were located up there. It was an organized museum after all. An organized museum with a pissed off owner after what the Ace of Nights had done.

The lights were on regarding the first floor with the cops, but up where the trio of women were, the lights were off. They'd jump him the second he came in.

Suddenly, a voice came fromthe walkie talkie at the manager's side, "Mrs. Nikaidou?!"

"Yes, Inspector Kanamura?" She responded.

"That fool tricked us into the elevator! Now we're going up to the top floor," groaned the Inspector.

"I see… Alright, we'll stop him when he comes," she calmly stated. "Nikaidou Yukari over and out."

Now all that was left was for him to show up…

Waiting, and waiting, and waiting… He sure was taking his time.

Back when he came along, the Inspector was fooled by a trick—he had the man believe a dummy disguised like him had come in through the very front doors the Inspector and his men guarded. A bold move it was. It was a good dummy with a follow up, when the Inspector figured out it was a dummy after a bit of tackle-and-wrestle, him and his men saw the man running to the hallway.

That was when they chased after him. And when they did, they were told by a fellow officer on the ground that he had took the elevator. Of course the Inspector believed him—he joined the man with his men in the elevator.

He didn't notice that the man had set the elevator to lead up to the top until it was too late. The thief had lead them there to stall them, and when he was out of the elevator, he glanced back at the shouting Inspector with a grin curved on his lips.

Now the thief was heading on his way to the floor his 'rival' was on. With his signature outfit on, he blended in the night.

Come when he had arrived, he had tossed in a smoke bomb. It rolled towards the girls and released its confusing gas. The three ladies began to shield their mouths, looking around.

"Hehe… I see you're in on trying to stop me as well, Diva. You and your two lackeys," the Thief boasted.

With her pride on the line, Utau groaned, "You…! Nightmare Lorelei!"

With the many bats at her disposal, Utau cleared out the gas that acted as a fog. The man was no longer at the front door, but behind them.

When the three turned their heads around, glares all around were shot at him.

The case containing the gem was behind him. And the man fancied himself a victorious grin.

That's what really bugged the devilishly dressed blonde.

"I see you're looking ready to dance, blondie," he chuckled, "Sadly, I doubt you'd be willing to do the kind of duet I'm interested in."

"You're right," Utau smirked. "The only dance you'll be doing is the dance of defeat! Nightmare Lorelei!"

Once again, a clash had happened. He countered it with something—something paid no mind to. However, Utau came prepared. She charged at him, at the Thief, with her trident in hand. In response, he readied two daggers in hand as another clash happened.

Her fierce glare vs his confident grin, her purple eyes locked onto his blue ones hidden beneath that domino mask.

"Utau," the two ladies behind cried out.

He had forced her back, gaining the upper hand, quickly working the gem out of the glass case with his daggers.

"Oh no you don't!" Utau viciously roared at him.

She charged again just as he had the Aqua Diamond in his hand.

Utau's in coming attack was dodged—the Ace of Nights had swiftly moved himself to the side where the window was. That'd be his escape route.

Yet he couldn't help but want to play with her some more. While Utau was deadlocked on stopping him, the Thief was enjoying himself.

He was quick one. He tossed the gem up into the air, got out another smoke bomb, and chucked it at Amu the second she prepared her Spiral Heart. He now had to focus on Utau again. It was a dive for the gem for him, and a charge to pin him down for her.

The second her trident had met with his daggers again, the Thief grinned at her.

Utau's glare was as sharpened as his wit, "What're you grinning about?!"

"Oh…just that I didn't think I'd have to do this to win," he nonchalantly answered.

Utau felt her trident get slashed upwards, yet she held onto it, "Do what—…"

Before she could even finish her statement, he turned the tables on her. The Phantom Thief parried her trident up and with lightning, yet smooth reflexes, he closed the gap between them. He had kissed her. His lips had sealed hers in a passionate kiss.

His eyes closed while hers widened. This was shocking to her. No emotions involved whatsoever, and yet this kiss was deeper than anyone she gave Ikuto.

And longer lasting than the quick peck Kukai gave her.

Once he had caught the gem after it's freefall, the Thief jumped back.

Utau's trident lowered itself as she processed what happened just then. Her cheeks flushed with a light crimson color; her glaring visage fixed on him, "Y-You! What's your deal?!"

He winked at her, blushing as well, "What? Have you never kissed a boy before?"

"I-I have!" Utau retorted.

"Well it seems like our little playtime is over~" He coolly said.

The smoke had eventually let up with Amu and Mrs. Nikaidou shielding their mouths.

The cops could be heard coming along with how loud their footsteps were. And Mr. Kanamura had boasted loudly about capturing that damned man.

The moonlight revealed some of his appearance—black hair with only his domino mask, radiant eyes, and his cape-like coat that covered most of his body had been shown.

With his back turned to them, his heard turned sideways and glanced at Utau, "See ya later." With that said, he departed through the window, making his escape.

Utau had aimed her trident at him, "Wait! You won't—"

And just like that, he winked at her before embracing the night. He escaped. Utau was planning to give chase, but by the time she had reached the window, he was already gone.

The cops had arrived and entered the room while Amu frowned. Mrs. Nikaidou went towards Utau, patting her on the back.

"You did your best, Utau," she said. "Sorry for not being as much help as I had hoped to…"

"…It's alright," the girl's sweet voice reassured. "This isn't over…"

He had stolen three things this time—the Sapphire Butterfly, a kiss from Utau, and finally the Aqua Diamond.

He had bested her. But this wasn't going to be the last time they'd meet.

Utau clenched her fists, her pride having taken a hit from all that had happened. She stared out the window, her eyes locked onto the town before she shifted her gaze towards the moon.

Determination was written all over her face, "Next time… Next time I won't let him. I'll make him pay."

After speaking to the cops about what had happened, the Inspector said informed them that he'd try and track the thief down. Utau, Amu, and Mrs. Nikaidou had went on their ways, the three girls talked about what happened.

Even though Utau wanted to pursue him the next time he came along, she had her career as an Idol to deal with. For now, she frustratingly had to submit to defeat.

* * *

Once he was safe, the Thief smiled to himself. He was roaming through the streets of Japan. No one was around—no one but him and the Aqua Diamond.

"Heh…that was actually pretty fun. Although I wish I didn't have to kiss her," he sighed. "Ah, well… See you next time, Utau."

With his eyes taking a glance at the moon, and a final smirk complimenting his success, the man retired from the night so that he could relax and plan his next heist.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Weirdo and a Diva

_The following day…_

The sun was shining brightly even with the clouds blocking it here and there. The weather was mild—a breeze road by every now and then, making things enjoyable outside. People were roaming the streets, entering stores, hanging out, eating, the usual stuff. It was a great day to even go swimming for some.

Even the cops had a break for today somewhat. No notice was sent in to anyone on pulling a heist this time. But that didn't get the inspector to put his guard down. After all, _Justice never had a break!_

After a night of chasing that sly thief around, Utau dressed in designer's clothes, and her two Guardian Characters' were on their way to the local ramen shop she usually went to.

On her way down the block, a child up ahead had begun to cry to. The little boy's tears coated his cheeks as he cried out "Mommy! I lost my mommy!"

The diva had decided that she'd comfort the child, but someone had beaten her to it.

This man, who had knelt down to the child, had a soothing air about him. Utau watched on, wondering what this man was going to do.

Before her and the child, he held out his right hand and in a flash a little stuffed bear toy appeared.

"Hey now, no need to cry," he said.

He took the child's hand into his own, placed the stuffed bear toy in it, then pressed his palm down against it. The bear was no longer there when he raised his palm up, earning an "Oooh…" from the little boy.

In that boy's hand now was an unwrapped candy bar. That got the kid to stop, his eyes widening and a smile breached his lips. With his eyes looking up at the now rising man, the boy held the candy bar to himself, "Thank you, Mister!"

"Don't mention it," he replied.

And then a coincidence happened, "Kanato! Kanato!" The feminine voice of this approaching woman caught the little boy's attention, "Mommy!" Their voices had reached each other, and in no time, the two were reunited.

Seeing that allowed the man to be on his way—he was heading towards Utau before he stopped to look at her—his dark blue eyes to her violets.

His stomach had growled, "Hey…um… Know where I can get something to eat around here?"

A smile crept on her lips, "Sure. Follow me."

* * *

The two then ventured past the leaving mother and her child until they arrived at the ramen shop—Stubborn Ramen. There, he sat down beside Utau on the exact same seats Amu and the blonde had sat in a while ago.

"Salt Noodles. Extra-firm. Extra Back Fat. Toppings: seasoned egg," Utau ordered.

The man nodded at her, "Coming right up—oho…?"

Well this was a surprise to him. The only people he saw with the diva were Amu and Kukai. With his eyes narrowed at him, the man grinned, "And what would you like?"

"I'll have what she's having," he answered.

Both orders were fulfilled and so the man got to work. The food definitely smelled good here to the male next to Utau.

He was slender, had messy black hair, and was well groomed. Black jeans, matching sneakers, a black and red coat with a hood hanging from the back, and a white undershirt that had a few red stars dancing diagonally from the center to the back. A few accessories were present as well—a mini belt around both of his wrists and one around his neck.

"Man, this place is pretty relaxing, huh," he commented.

Utau nodded in agreement, "That it is."

Soon, their orders were done and presented to them. The owner cook sat the two bowls of ramen down in front of them. When the black haired male saw this, he immediately got his chopsticks in his prime hand. Utau followed through, slurping up some of the noodles she pulled up with her own chopsticks.

Seeing them eat together felt different to the man watching them. To him, it felt more like the two was a couple for some reason. Maybe they just looked good together in his eyes—who knows.

He chuckled and shook his head, "You know, Miss Hoshina, I've seen you here with those two pre-teens, but not once have I seen you bring someone like him in here."

Hearing this made Utau halted her from further savoring the ramen, "What're you implying?"

Seeing her eyes narrow at the man made him smirk and look around at the others there—business and an elderly woman with a child that was possibly her granddaughter.

"Oh, you know…" He casually started, "You two must be on a date! So who's your _boyfriend_ here?!"

The second 'boyfriend' reached her ears was the second Utau dropped her chopsticks.

Il had flown by, snickering, "He better take responsibility then!"

El, on the other hand, grasped her cheeks; she looked shocked, "This can't be!"

As for Utau, "H-he's not my boyfriend!" She protested.

The male beside her found her reaction to be cute, her red cheeks really worked for her, "I'm not…?"

Him playing along got a stare from her to him—or rather a stern glare. At least the red tint that coated her cheeks made her look cuter than she already was.

The man had stopped his teasing, and the unnamed male had finished his bowl of ramen.

Letting out a sigh, Utau returned to her meal, "Finally."

After a few minutes of being able to eat in peace and silence, the blonde haired teen finished her bowl. The ramen really hit the spot for both her and the male beside her. Utau had savored the ramen broth, eyes closed as she drunk it.

Her eyes now opened up and she looked content with that done, "Ah."

Violet eyes met with those dark blue eyes—he was staring at her, watching her like a cat. Not only did it weird her out, but it flustered her a bit.

She shifted her right brow upwards and stared back, "W-what? What're you staring at me for?"

"No reason," he chimed nonchalantly.

Her eyes returned to her empty bowl, "You're weird… Speaking of which, I never got your name. Mine's Utau."

"Yuto. Yuto Danois, I'm foreign. Mixed heritage and all that," he explained.

Utau was astonished by the revelation, "Oh? Is that so? I'm Hoshina Utau."

"Whoa!" El began, "He's like Luna!"

* * *

With a simple smile, she stood up and paid for their meals. He glanced up at her, blinking once.

The male rose from his own seat now, "I guess this is where we part ways?" His left hand slid into the corresponding pocket while the other laid by his side, "Or can I follow you around? Your fun to tease."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him, "What do you mean by that…?"

All she got in return was this mischievous smile that had a 'heh' vibe to it.

"Anyway… I don't mind, but I have a recording to do," she added.

That peaked his curiosity, "Ooh? Can I come along and listen?"

After giving it some thought, having crossed her arms, Utau turned her back to him and began heading for the door. "Sure if f you want to. Follow me," her right arm gestured for him to follow.

Her allowing this brought along his company. Next stop was the studio Mrs. Nikaidou owned.


End file.
